Redecorating
by PrincessZelda450
Summary: Everlark drabble. Katniss decides to redecorate the whole house (Especially the spare room), and finally decides to tell Peeta why.


**Aloha!**

***Has 2 multi-chapter stories in progress* WHY NOT WRITE A RANDOM EVERLARK ONESHOT?**

**This is my first Hunger Games oneshot :D**

**Post-Mockingjay, about 5 years after the rebellion.**

"That lampshade is disgusting." Katniss declares, standing up and walking over to the pale green lampshade that had been in the house since she 'won' it.

"I think it's quite nice." Peeta said, but when Katniss shot him a glare, he added, "But uh, we could replace it if you want."

"I do want. Actually, why don't we just redecorate the whole house?"

"You sure?"

"…Yes. I think we need a whole new change, away from Snow's household design, and isn't that what newlyweds normally do?"

At the mention of newlyweds, Peeta's face stretched into a wide grin.

"Idiot." Katniss scoffed.

"Rude."

"True though."

"Still rude."

"Well, what rooms did you want to-"

"The whole house."

"Every room?"

"Every room."

"Even the spare rooms?"

Katniss smirked for a moment, as if she knew something that Peeta didn't. "_Especially_ the spare rooms."

._._._.

"Right, we should get a cream kind of paint for the walls downstairs, I think. And maybe a pastel yellow kind of colour for the walls in one of the spare rooms? And our bedroom could be white- Ooh, should we have a mahogany chest of drawers? Effie would love us." Katniss smiled, gazing around the new household store in District 12's new shopping centre. "Oh my gosh Peeta, _look at this wardrobe."_

"Maybe interior design should've been your 'talent.'" Peeta laughed, "I seem to recall Cinna took a… _special interest_ in your clothes design. And by that, I mean he did it all for you."

"No. I'm glad I chose that – it means I have more of his work." Katniss looked down at the ground, sighing, "But this is no time to have an emotional breakdown, is it? In the middle of 12."

"Ideally, no. Buuuuut I think the district is used to it by now. You know, after you screamed at Gale in the middle of-"

"Shut up, Peeta." Katniss muttered, punching his arm, "We don't talk about that."

"Well, you were quite loud. What was it you said? '_I don't give a damn what you think, you as good as killed my sister, and now you're jealous of the Baker's son because he's a better man than you'll ever be!' _Or something along those lines."

"OH LOOK, WHAT A NICE SHADE OF WHITE PAINT." Katniss exclaimed loudly, ignoring Peeta, "VERY PALE. I LIKE IT."

"Way to state the obvious, Katniss."

"Shut up."

If Peeta didn't know better, he'd think she was nervous about something.

._._._.

"What happened here?" Spluttered Haymitch, standing in the empty room. "Where'd all the furniture go?"

"Where do you think, Haymitch?" Katniss sighed, "We're _redecorating._ I think you could've guessed with the large pile of furniture in the skip outside."

"You know I don't pay attention to detail, sweetheart."

"Detail? It's impossible to miss!"

Haymitch narrowed his eyes. "Anyway." He said, changing the subject, "Have you told the boy yet?"

"Told me what?" Peeta asked, walking into the room with a bucket of paint and a wall roller.

"Uh, that Johanna's coming in about a week." Katniss said, quickly. Haymitch smirked.

"_Actually,_ I was under the impression that-"

"SHUT UP, HAYMITCH!" Katniss screamed, shoving him out the room.

"Wow. What was all that about?" Peeta asked.

"Um, I don't know. He's probably drunk or something."

"Katniss, you know Effie's been cutting off his alcohol supply."

"Yes, well, he's probably found a way! Why do you care anyway!" She huffed, storming out the room.

._._._.

"Sorry." Katniss whispered, sitting on the new sofa next to Peeta, "For earlier."

"It's alright." He smiled, putting his arm round her, "Are _you_ alright, though? You've been a bit… off lately."

"Oh Peeta, you're so stupid. Have you honestly not realised yet?"

"Uh… What?"

"Re-decorating the spare rooms, getting new furniture, me screaming at Haymitch…"

"Ummm…"

"I'm pregnant, you idiot."

**That was like 600 words, haha, sorry it was so short ^-^ **

**Review please! If it gets to 10 reviews, I might carry the story on. With longer chapters, of course.**


End file.
